


5:32 AM

by hxckxd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little bit of fluff I guess, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mammon is a cocky lil shit in this one lmao, praise kink? slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxckxd/pseuds/hxckxd
Summary: I started thinking about mammon calling me pet names. So I created this.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made two versions of this fic. If u want the version where the reader has a dick skip to ch 2.

“Hey, good morning baby.” Mammon’s words lightly hit the back of your neck, causing a slight shiver to travel down your spine. With your eyes open you notice that it’s not quite morning yet, the alarm on the nightstand reading 5:32 AM. 

You turn around in his arms to face him. He pulls you in for a gentle kiss, gripping your hip a little tighter. Letting out a sigh into his mouth at the feeling of his slight possessive nature. Even in the quiet darkness of his room; even without his brothers, or any random demon, human, or angel for that matter; even when it was just the two of you, he couldn’t help his greedy nature that filled you with endearment. 

“Ya enjoying yourself?” He beams with a conceited grin.  
“Don’t get full of yourself.”   
“Oh? But who’s the human, _my human_ , who’s getting embarrassed by pet names?” He leans closer to you.   
“Again, I have absolutely no idea what you’re-”   
“My good human.”

That leaves you completely speechless, a small inkling of arousal coils inside you as you feel your cheeks heat up in a blush. You would never admit that your mouth was left slightly agape, and that you twitched slightly at the praise; but Mammon knew, and he damn well was about to take advantage of it. 

He returns your blanketed stupor with an even bigger, and more cocky, smirk. 

“Get that look off your face.” You vaguely threaten with the animosity of a newly hatched chick. 

“I don’t think so, princess.” 

Your body heats up again, and you slightly bite your lip in turned-on surprise. Bringing your hand up to meekly cover up your already obvious reactions. 

Mammon just laughs at the poor attempt of denial. 

“Ya know, my human, you’re unbelievably cute like this. I love it.” He proceeds to pepper your face with kisses, sometimes making contact with your lips, but otherwise purposely avoiding them. He knew it made you all the more needy for him, and you’d be lying to yourself if you said his lil’ actions didn’t sprout feelings within you. 

His greediness for kisses had your head spinning. One after the other leaving you absolutely breathless. The absolute affection that filled you from each one made you just want more and more. 

Now Mammon never was too honest with his emotions- typical of the tsundere archetype. At least, not at first. Years of knowing him, and being in a relationship with him turned him into an unbelievably cocky brat- when he wanted to be. Which left a relationship dynamic of you constantly having to take him down a peg- literally. Which left quite the interesting bedroom life, sometimes you took control; and other times, like today, you let him take control. 

“W-what made you get all cocky like this?” You say, interrupting his continuous barrage of kisses onto your face. _Fuck_ . You think. 

He lifts his head up to stare at you. “You were talking in your sleep.” His stupid fucking grin grows even bigger. 

“I was- what?” 

“ _Oh Mammon- my great demon lord Mammon. I’m so in love with ya. With ya big handsome muscles. You're so smart and so good at roulette, and making money_ -” He’s cut off from his abysmal mockery of you, due to your covering of his mouth with your hand. 

He’s left to merely make mumbled exaggerated noises, but you keep your hand on his mouth, he’s frowning at you- but you stick your tongue out in childish revenge. 

He then proceeds to lick your hand. 

Inevitably this causes you to lose your grip, and he pulls back, a free man once again. 

“Fuck.” Is all he manages to get out. He’s breathing slightly heavier, staring at you, eyebrows cocked as if he’s doubting you. 

“What?” 

“Nothing _Baby_ , just wondering why ya thought that was gonna stop me.” 

The flushed arousal returns as if it’s never left at all. So much so, you can’t even think of a proper reply. 

“Speechless?” He laughs, throaty and filled with the tinges of morning gruffness and arousal. “Don’t worry babe- I’ll show ya just how _great_ Mammon can be.” 

He’s holding himself up with his left hand as he kisses you once again, right hand sliding its way underneath you, nestling perfectly into that sensitive spot just above your ass. You gasp and lean into his touch, as if being tickled, unsure of whether you wanted to experience more, or simply escape. Moving his hand back out from under you he runs fingertips along your side. Soft and gentle, just like with his kisses, driving you unbelievably mad with sensitivity and arousal. 

Your fingers clutch harder into his hair, trying to deepen the kiss, a futile attempt that causes Mammon to pull away. Not before gently biting your lip with his teeth, the slight tug having a less than holy effect on you. It was downright sinful. 

You whine at his lack of touch. Hearing him chuckle at your response before feeling him slowly trail kisses from your chin, to your cheek, down your jaw, and onto your neck. He begins to leave wet kisses along it, making you hyper aware of how the cool air was hitting the path he left behind. He makes it to a sensitive spot along the side of your neck, one that’s lower, almost towards the back of it, and he softly nibbles. Finally feeling some sort of pressure after being denied for so long causes you to raise your hips off the bed. Feeling almost embarrassed at how insanely turned on you are, at how heavily you’re breathing from the absolute bare minimum. 

He presses down harder, almost as if he’s biting, causing a soft moan to escape your lips. He pulls away again. Still smiling like a bastard as he kisses you again, more feverish this time, gripping onto your face and moving in time with how you want the kiss to go. He breaks away from it all too soon, his eyes slightly glowing golden, an obvious sign of demon lust.   
“Imma take care of ya babe. Just ya wait.” He leans down to whisper into your ear, before gently nibbling on it too. Knowing all too well how much you adore his teeth. 

He leans up over you again, slightly grasping your tank top, “Is it alright if I take this off?” He asks, for the first time since you woke up, moving back into his usually flustered demeanor. It makes your heart speed up, feelings of love and absolute swooning bottle up from his obvious care. 

You nod your head, pushing yourself up to help him remove the top from over your head. He places kisses along your collarbones, trailing down to your chest, taking in a nipple with his mouth. You gasp, letting out a little sound, as you hold his head into your chest, allowing him to work his magic. When your nipple stiffens almost to the point that it hurts, Mammon finally sucks, pressing down on the nub with his tongue, causing a rush of pleasure to drift down between your legs. 

He pulls away, trailing his hand up and down your side again, seeming to admire your body, making you feel a bit vulnerable and embarrassed. 

“Why are ya so beautiful.” He says tenderly, staring at you with absolute adoration. Somehow causing you to feel even more affection and arousal for the demon. 

He wraps a hand around the back of your thigh, squeezing it, the perfect pressure to give you slight relief from sensitivity and arousal, but not enough to actually feel painful. He locks eyes with you again, fingers fiddling with the band of your shorts. 

“Can I take these off too?” You nod, lifting your hips off the bed, as he slips the last piece of clothing off you, leaving you completely exposed to him. 

He stares at you, mouth agape, eyes trailing up and down your body, as you notice something shiny near his mouth, _drool,_ he’s drooling over you...

And fuck if that’s not the hottest sight you’ve ever had the delight of experiencing. 

“Am I really that attractive?” You ask, gaining some of your own confidence back from his dumbfounded stupor. 

“...Yeah.” Is all he replies, as if he’s in awe, as if he’s speechless. 

“You’re so gorgeous n’ sexy n’ stunning n’ fuck-” he cuts himself off from his rambles to wipe at his mouth again. 

Your heart is beating faster, your body aching with more arousal and need, your soul filling with feelings of adoration for the man above you. 

“ _I love you._ ”

Time seems to stop, you stare at each other awestruck.

Of course, the two of you were so perfectly in-sync; to the point that both of you confessed at the same time. 

You smile. Lifting your hands up to cusp his face. “Kiss me, Mammon.” 

“Anything for ya, your highness.”

As cliche as it may be, when he kisses you, it feels electric, more so than ever. Maybe it's the amount of love seeping through the two of you. Maybe the intimacy and sleepiness of the morning. Whatever it is, it leaves you absolutely breathless. You grab the back of Mammon’s shirt in a vice grip with both hands; legs latching onto him as well.

He deepens it, the two of you breathing into each other. Letting moans drift out, enjoying the way he sneaks his hand under the back of your thigh again, possessively squeezing it. Kissing you like he needs you to survive, greedy for as much of you as he can get, insatiable for you, just as you feel the same for him.

After a blissful eternity seems to pass, you both finally break apart, and he begins to move down between your legs, you feel the arousal stiffen your most sensitive spot. Finally feeling a tongue swipe over your slit and you whine. Gripping the sheets with your hands as he makes languid licks from your hole to your clit. His earlier ministrations had made you incredibly sensitive and embarrassingly close. A loud moan escapes from you when he finally decides to suck your clit between his lips. The pleasure hitting you and seemingly carrying you closer to your orgasm. 

He places slick covered fingers closer to your hole, gently inserting one as he continues to lap gently at your clit. It slides in easily. He curls it up, causing a rush of pleasure to travel directly to your pussy. Causing you to clench over his finger, feeling the wetness seep around it. 

You’re loud now, sounds of moans, whines, gasps, and such are escaping your mouth like a staccato, all while he keeps you on the edge. He swipes again at your clit again bringing you right at the brink before he pulls back, stilling the finger inside you. 

Whining in disapproval, you open your eyes to stare at him. 

“Hold on baby, patience is a virtue.” he scolds. Placing another finger at your entrance, watching your reaction as he pushes it in. 

Your legs are shaking as he presses the spot inside your vagina. Rubbing it with two fingers now, every so often swirling his tongue around your clit. You feel the pressure build up again, your breathing becoming short, moans tumbling out as your back begins to arch. 

“F-fuck I’m gonna cum.” You moan, feeling yourself teeter the edge.

Mammon takes the opportunity to suck your clit into his mouth at the same time hitting your g-spot with the two of his fingers. Pushing you over the edge, as you feel all the wind seemingly escape out of your body. Your legs stiffen and shake, as an enormous wave of pleasure washes over your, feeling a relieving sensation as you let out a loud satisfied moan. He keeps touching you, bringing you down from the high, stopping right as you get too sensitive, keeping his fingers inside your pussy as you clench and clench over them. 

Finally, you open your eyes to stare at him. His eyes blew out in lust, glowing even more than they were before. 

“Mammon baby, you treat me so well.” you say. Looking into his eyes and he crawls up to kiss you again. 

“Anything for my master.” He adds after pulling back. “Did it feel good though?” he asks, eyes shimmering in hope for approval behind the golden glow. 

“Way better than ‘good’.” You say, feeling your legs still twitch with aftershocks. 

“Can we continue?” he asks, a tinge of desperation underneath the question. 

“Yeah.” You let out, watching him seem to snap back into that cocky persona. 

“Ready for round two, baby?” 

“Are you?” You challenge back. 

In response he lines his dick up with you entrance, waiting for a response. You know what he wants, he wants you to beg for it, and he’s lucky you're currently horny enough to go through with it. 

“Please, Mammon, please fuck me- my first and only man, I need you.” 

His eyes widen, and with a smirk across his lips he pushes his slicked up cock inside of you. The both of you moan in unison. You clutch onto his back. Legs gripping in a vice, as he pounds into you. Much rougher than usual. The force of his thrusts causes you to let out moan after moan. But it feels so fucking good, his roughness, his greed to feel you clench around his dick, driving you closer to a second orgasm. 

He feels you begin to shake, the telltale sign that you’re on the edge again. And he leans down thumbing at your clit, circling over it, again and again until you clench over him in orgasm. He holds you tight against him, as he fucks you through it. Keeping you grounded as pleasure washes white and hot over you. Seemingly taking you away into euphoria. You peak into delicious over sensitivity as Mammon finishes off himself, biting into your shoulder, as you feel him pull you into a bruising grip.   
The bite causing a finishing aftershock to run through you as you clench over him again. He lets out a final moan, slipping his dick out of you. 

When he lets himself fall down next to you, pulling you into his arms again, you can’t help but smile. 

“Confidence looks sexy on you Mammon.” You say in loving sleepiness. 

“S-shut up, of course it does.” Is all he replies, back to the flustered mess of a demon you’ve always known him to be. 

As you feel yourself drift off again into an early morning nap you hear him say:

“Thank you my precious human, I’ll do anything to make ya happy, my one and only one.”   
You nuzzle closer to him, squeeze him harder, succumbing into the confines of blissful slumber.   
“I love you too Mammon.”

You feel a gentle kiss to the top of your head, feel him hold you even tighter. Feel the gentle tendrils of sleep draw the two of you back in.


	2. 5:32 AM (dick version)

“Hey, good morning baby.” Mammon’s words lightly hit the back of your neck, causing a slight shiver to travel down your spine. With your eyes open you notice that it’s not quite morning yet, the alarm on the nightstand reading 5:32 AM. 

You turn around in his arms to face him. He pulls you in for a gentle kiss, gripping your hip a little tighter. Letting out a sigh into his mouth at the feeling of his slight possessive nature. Even in the quiet darkness of his room; even without his brothers, or any random demon, human, or angel for that matter; even when it was just the two of you, he couldn’t help his greedy nature that filled you with endearment. 

“Ya enjoying yourself?” He beams with a conceited grin.  
“Don’t get full of yourself.”   
“Oh? But who’s the human, _my human_ , who’s getting embarrassed by pet names?” He leans closer to you.   
“Again, I have absolutely no idea what you’re-”   
“My good human.”

That leaves you completely speechless, a small inkling of arousal coils inside you as you feel your cheeks heat up in a blush. You would never admit that your mouth was left slightly agape, and that you twitched slightly at the praise; but Mammon knew, and he damn well was about to take advantage of it. 

He returns your blanketed stupor with an even bigger, and more cocky, smirk. 

“Get that look off your face.” You vaguely threaten with the animosity of a newly hatched chick. 

“I don’t think so, baby.” 

Your body heats up again, and you slightly bite your lip in turned-on surprise. Bringing your hand up to meekly cover up your already obvious reactions. 

Mammon just laughs at the poor attempt of denial. 

“Ya know, my human, you’re unbelievably cute like this. I love it.” He proceeds to pepper your face with kisses, sometimes making contact with your lips, but otherwise purposely avoiding them. He knew it made you all the more needy for him, and you’d be lying to yourself if you said his lil’ actions didn’t sprout feelings within you. 

His greediness for kisses had your head spinning. One after the other leaving you absolutely breathless. The absolute affection that filled you from each one made you just want more and more. 

Now Mammon never was too honest with his emotions- typical of the tsundere archetype. At least, not at first. Years of knowing him, and being in a relationship with him turned him into an unbelievably cocky brat- when he wanted to be. Which left a relationship dynamic of you constantly having to take him down a peg- literally. Which left quite the interesting bedroom life, sometimes you took control; and other times, like today, you let him take control. 

“W-what made you get all cocky like this?” You say, interrupting his continuous barrage of kisses onto your face. _Fuck_. You think. 

He lifts his head up to stare at you. “You were talking in your sleep.” His stupid fucking grin grows even bigger. 

“I was- what?” 

“ _Oh Mammon- my great demon lord Mammon. I’m so in love with ya. With ya big handsome muscles. You're so smart and so good at roulette, and making money_ -” He’s cut off from his abysmal mockery of you, due to your covering of his mouth with your hand. 

He’s left to merely make mumbled exaggerated noises, but you keep your hand on his mouth, he’s frowning at you- but you stick your tongue out in childish revenge. 

He then proceeds to lick your hand. 

Inevitably this causes you to lose your grip, and he pulls back, a free man once again. 

“Fuck.” Is all he manages to get out. He’s breathing slightly heavier, staring at you, eyebrows cocked as if he’s doubting you. 

“What?” 

“Nothing _Baby_ , just wondering why ya thought that was gonna stop me.” 

The flushed arousal returns as if it’s never left at all. So much so, you can’t even think of a proper reply. 

“Speechless?” He laughs, throaty and filled with the tinges of morning gruffness and arousal. “Don’t worry babe- I’ll show ya just how _great_ Mammon can be.” 

He’s holding himself up with his left hand as he kisses you once again, right hand sliding its way underneath you, nestling perfectly into that sensitive spot just above your ass. You gasp and lean into his touch, as if being tickled, unsure of whether you wanted to experience more, or simply escape. Moving his hand back out from under you he runs fingertips along your side. Soft and gentle, just like with his kisses, driving you unbelievably mad with sensitivity and arousal. 

Your fingers clutch harder into his hair, trying to deepen the kiss, a futile attempt that causes Mammon to pull away. Not before gently biting your lip with his teeth, the slight tug having a less than holy effect on you. It was downright sinful. 

You whine at his lack of touch. Hearing him chuckle at your response before feeling him slowly trail kisses from your chin, to your cheek, down your jaw, and onto your neck. He begins to leave wet kisses along it, making you hyper aware of how the cool air was hitting the path he left behind. He makes it to a sensitive spot along the side of your neck, one that’s lower, almost towards the back of it, and he softly nibbles. Finally feeling some sort of pressure after being denied for so long causes you to raise your hips off the bed. Feeling almost embarrassed at how insanely turned on you are, at how heavily you’re breathing from the absolute bare minimum. 

He presses down harder, almost as if he’s biting, causing a soft moan to escape your lips. He pulls away again. Still smiling like a bastard as he kisses you again, more feverish this time, gripping onto your face and moving in time with how you want the kiss to go. He breaks away from it all too soon, his eyes slightly glowing golden, an obvious sign of demon lust.   
“Imma take care of ya babe. Just ya wait.” He leans down to whisper into your ear, before gently nibbling on it too. Knowing all too well how much you adore his teeth. 

He leans up over you again, slightly grasping your tank top, “Is it alright if I take this off?” He asks, for the first time since you woke up, moving back into his usually flustered demeanor. It makes your heart speed up, feelings of love and absolute swooning bottle up from his obvious care. 

You nod your head, pushing yourself up to help him remove the top from over your head. He places kisses along your collarbones, trailing down to your chest, taking in a nipple with his mouth. You gasp, letting out a little sound, as you hold his head into your chest, allowing him to work his magic. When your nipple stiffens almost to the point that it hurts, Mammon finally sucks, pressing down on the nub with his tongue, causing a rush of pleasure to drift down between your legs. 

He pulls away, trailing his hand up and down your side again, seeming to admire your body, making you feel a bit vulnerable and embarrassed. 

“Why are ya so beautiful.” He says tenderly, staring at you with absolute adoration. Somehow causing you to feel even more affection and arousal for the demon. 

He wraps a hand around the back of your thigh, squeezing it, the perfect pressure to give you slight relief from sensitivity and arousal, but not enough to actually feel painful. He locks eyes with you again, fingers fiddling with the band of your shorts. 

“Can I take these off too?” You nod, lifting your hips off the bed, as he slips the last piece of clothing off you, leaving you completely exposed to him. 

He stares at you, mouth agape, eyes trailing up and down your body, as you notice something shiny near his mouth, _drool_ , he’s drooling over you...

And fuck if that’s not the hottest sight you’ve ever had the delight of experiencing. 

“Am I really that attractive?” You ask, gaining some of your own confidence back from his dumbfounded stupor. 

“...Yeah.” Is all he replies, as if he’s in awe, as if he’s speechless. 

“You’re so gorgeous n’ sexy n’ stunning n’ fuck-” he cuts himself off from his rambles to wipe at his mouth again. 

Your heart is beating faster, your body aching with more arousal and need, your soul filling with feelings of adoration for the man above you. 

“ _I love you._ ”

Time seems to stop, you stare at each other awestruck.

Of course, the two of you were so perfectly in-sync; to the point that both of you confessed at the same time. 

You smile. Lifting your hands up to cusp his face. “Kiss me, Mammon.” 

“Anything for ya, your highness.”

As cliche as it may be, when he kisses you, it feels electric, more so than ever. Maybe it's the amount of love seeping through the two of you. Maybe the intimacy and sleepiness of the morning. Whatever it is, it leaves you absolutely breathless. You grab the back of Mammon’s shirt in a vice grip with both hands; legs latching onto him as well.

He deepens it, the two of you breathing into each other. Letting moans drift out, enjoying the way he sneaks his hand under the back of your thigh again, possessively squeezing it. Kissing you like he needs you to survive, greedy for as much of you as he can get, insatiable for you, just as you feel the same for him.

After a blissful eternity seems to pass, you both finally break apart, and he begins to move down between your legs, you feel the arousal fully stiffen your dick. Finally feeling his tongue swipe over the head and you whine. Gripping the sheets with your hands as he makes languid licks from your balls up to the head of your cock. His earlier ministrations had made you incredibly sensitive and embarrassingly close. A loud moan escapes from you when he finally decides to suck the head between his lips. The pleasure hitting you and seemingly carrying you closer to your orgasm. 

He places slick covered fingers closer to your hole, gently inserting one as he continues to suck your dick. It slides in easily. He curls it up, feeling for your prostate, causing a rush of pleasure to travel directly to your center. Causing you to clench over his finger, feeling the wetness seep around it. 

You’re loud now, sounds of moans, whines, gasps, and such are escaping your mouth like a staccato, all while he keeps you on the edge. He moans around your dick, the vibration bringing you right to the brink before he pulls back, stilling the finger inside you. 

Whining in disapproval, you open your eyes to stare at him. 

“Hold on baby, patience is a virtue.” he scolds. Placing another finger at your entrance, watching your reaction as he pushes it in. 

Your legs are shaking as he presses the spot inside your ass. Rubbing it with two fingers now, every so often taking your dick back into his mouth. You feel the pressure build up again, your breathing becoming short, moans tumbling out as your back begins to arch. 

“F-fuck I’m gonna cum.” You moan, feeling yourself teeter the edge.

Mammon takes the opportunity to fondle your balls, while at the same time hitting your prostate with the two of his fingers. Pushing you over the edge, as you feel all the wind seemingly escape out of your body. Your legs stiffen and shake, as an enormous wave of pleasure washes over your, feeling a relieving sensation as you let out a loud satisfied moan. He keeps touching you, bringing you down from the high, stopping right as you get too sensitive, keeping his fingers inside your ass as you clench and clench over them. 

Finally, you open your eyes to stare at him. His eyes blew out in lust, glowing even more than they were before. 

“Mammon baby, you treat me so well.” you say. Looking into his eyes and he crawls up to kiss you again. 

“Anything for my master.” He adds after pulling back. “Did it feel good though?” he asks, eyes shimmering in hope for approval behind the golden glow. 

“Way better than ‘good’.” You say, feeling your legs still twitch with aftershocks. 

“Can we continue?” he asks, a tinge of desperation underneath the question. 

“Yeah.” You let out, watching him seem to snap back into that cocky persona. 

“Ready for round two, baby?” 

“Are you?” You challenge back. 

In response he lines his dick up with you entrance, waiting for a response. You know what he wants, he wants you to beg for it, and he’s lucky you're currently horny enough to go through with it. 

“Please, Mammon, please fuck me- my first and only man, I need you.” 

His eyes widen, and with a smirk across his lips he pushes his slicked up cock inside of you. The both of you moan in unison. You clutch onto his back. Legs gripping in a vice, as he pounds into you. Much rougher than usual. The force of his thrusts causes you to let out moan after moan. But it feels so fucking good, his roughness, his greed to feel you clench around his dick, driving you closer to a second orgasm. 

He feels you begin to shake, the telltale sign that you’re on the edge again. And he leans down to hold your dick, stroking it again and again until you clench over him in orgasm. He holds you tight against him, as he fucks you through it. Keeping you grounded as pleasure washes white and hot over you. Seemingly taking you away into euphoria. You peak into delicious oversensitivity as Mammon finishes off himself, biting into your shoulder, as you feel him pull you into a bruising grip.   
The bite causing a finishing aftershock to run through you as you clench over him again. He lets out a final moan, slipping his dick out of you. 

When he lets himself fall down next to you, pulling you into his arms again, you can’t help but smile. 

“Confidence looks sexy on you Mammon.” You say in loving sleepiness. 

“S-shut up, of course it does.” Is all he replies, back to the flustered mess of a demon you’ve always known him to be. 

As you feel yourself drift off again into an early morning nap you hear him say:

“Thank you my precious human, I’ll do anything to make ya happy, my one and only one.”   
You nuzzle closer to him, squeeze him harder, succumbing into the confines of blissful slumber.   
“I love you too Mammon.”

You feel a gentle kiss to the top of your head, feel him hold you even tighter. And you feel the gentle tendrils of sleep draw the two of you back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really mean that! Feel free to comment/critique/leave suggestions 
> 
> Find me on twitter


End file.
